The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 November 2018
23:52-55 hehehe 23:53-03 Can you not? 23:53-12 ok 23:53-36 Aww I missed Michael 23:54-43 -_- 23:54-43 o 23:54-56 That's what happens when you sit in chat away so much :P 23:54-57 What? 23:55-07 >> 23:55-27 >.> 23:55-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:55-43 >.>* 23:55-47 <.< 23:55-52 I was on discord 23:55-54 >.< 23:55-57 MESSY 23:56-00 Just what was this for, Qstlijku? 23:56-04 Reply to the crossover RP yet?? 23:56-06 Send! 23:56-48 ~ MemoryInPursuit has joined the chat ~ 23:56-51 hello 23:56-59 ~ MemoryInPursuit has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 23:57-00 ~ MemoryInPursuit has left the chat ~ 23:57-36 omg u there 23:57-40 yeh 23:57-47 omg 23:57-50 hai 23:57-55 Welcome, TG. 23:58-04 Welcome, TG. 23:58-04 I left? :o 23:58-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:58-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:58-20 Nope. Was just AFK. 23:58-37 o 23:58-37 i'm watchin chat tho (eyes) 23:58-44 Sure ya are. 23:59-13 I agree 00:00-08 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:00-26 Shrek defines America more than a mere Eagle 00:00-28 You're watching your Discord pings too, eh? (look) 00:00-32 no ; - ; 00:00-40 ; - ; 00:00-48 : - : 00:00-52 I haven't replied yet 00:00-52 afk 00:02-05 TKF is so annoying ^-^ 00:02-22 Holy shit 00:02-22 4PM already 00:02-41 Seems KGB headed in. 00:02-54 Yeh korra u here 00:03-01 No. 00:03-03 silly bruhs 00:08-17 Yeah, TG is just CCCrew at this point. 00:08-27 Not true ;( 00:08-31 Go on. 00:08-36 Chat is dead, there is no discussion ;( 00:08-40 Send the hearts, you know you want to do it. 00:08-58 ; - ; No! I cannot - 00:09-02 TKF. < 3333 00:09-17 Yeah, this chick is CCCrew. 00:09-32 hey 00:09-36 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:09-41 hi, syde. 00:09-42 C.S u there 00:09-44 p/ 00:09-46 o/ 00:09-49 bruhs 00:10-03 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:10-04 Vanish, dirt, water 00:10-08 TG. (heart) 00:10-14 TKF. < 3 00:10-41 Rocket Man sending his love rockets straight to Japan 00:10-43 CS65 is our Sactage. :) 00:10-48 :) 00:10-49 Stealing anime at hand 00:11-38 How so? 00:11-47 omg 00:11-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:12-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-51 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:13-49 U won't believe what i found in my room! 00:13-58 What? 00:16-52 You found Shrek in your room 00:18-22 . 00:18-26 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:18-28 . 00:18-36 Hey guys! 00:18-37 Hey Chase! o/ 00:18-40 o/ 00:18-55 Oh, I can see "IsTyping" messages for the first time in ages. 00:19-04 Lol? 00:19-36 IsTyping just said "Screw you I'm out" 00:19-36 I cant even see IsTyping on my computer anymore 00:19-41 Same. 00:19-52 Oh wait. 00:19-55 Now I see it, lol- 00:20-25 I found an exato-knife 00:20-44 "Get the exacto-knife" 00:20-57 I can. 00:21-11 Only my bot could until now. But now I can. 00:22-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:22-45 What if there was a script that let you see what other people are typing 00:22-56 TDL just cannot handle DTF's regular, standard proposal. 00:23-05 But you are DTF, sadly. 00:23-08 DouTh Ferry. 00:23-15 Lol 00:23-16 Wtfudge baseball hitter! 00:24-01 13:22:45 Bob Hartington: What if there was a script that let you see what other people are typing 00:24-01 That wouldn't be good. 00:24-14 Lol 00:24-25 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tanhamman/Remove_FANDOM_videos_at_the_top_of_articles 00:24-25 Yeh, ESB is screwed. 00:24-28 Now they wanna fork. 00:24-38 It'd be like mind-reading 00:24-41 I suppose C.S wouldn't want us to see him typing ________ haha ______ 00:25-07 Bbl. Gonna take a nap. 00:25-13 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:25-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:25-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:25-44 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:25-44 Bye for now, TG. 00:25-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:26-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:26-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:26-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:27-19 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:27-22 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:27-25 I wasn't referring to me. I was referring to people in general. People might type up something that certain other users don't want to see being typed. ;) 00:27-40 True. 00:27-41 Like? 00:27-44 Coudl type an insult 00:27-46 Then regret it. 00:27-59 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:28-04 ^ 00:28-05 http://prntscr.com/lkgw32 00:28-05 00:28-09 Yo Rick. 00:28-12 After I headed out, they were like "oh yeah". 00:28-19 sad 00:28-48 Truly happy how no one questioned that I just randomly headed in and headed out. :) 00:28-50 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:28-52 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:28-56 "Oh yea big mod is gone hahahah we gon do it" 00:29-00 Sadly, 00:29-04 The are robots. 00:29-14 freezy has bigrejected/big my proposed new backstory for xeren 00:29-29 I reject it as the prologue of TML. 00:29-39 For the old prologue is far more contextual and sensical. 00:29-41 Good. The only thing that could maybe get pass my counterpart is a peer-reviewed, Academic paper. 00:29-45 Seems OW was destroyed. 00:29-45 Back 00:30-00 Wb, MOH. 00:30-02 Frankly it is a bit too early to include Xeren. 00:30-05 *MoH 00:30-13 Indeed, but sadly, 00:30-17 Episode 0, simply too early. 00:30-19 He appears at the start of episode 6! 00:30-27 Still, it don't work. 00:30-28 But Xeren was already included in ep6 00:30-32 Aloha 00:30-35 How so? 00:30-37 Delete that ep 6 reply. 00:30-38 and I agree with South 00:30-43 At this point in time it cannot be included in EPisode 0, I mean. 00:30-46 I agree also. 00:30-49 It is fine for Episode 6 to get a taste, 00:30-50 I thought we were going to wait to include Xeren for later 00:30-53 But Episode 0 is crazy. 00:30-57 If we all agree, delete it! :) 00:31-04 The original TML opening is good. 00:31-04 Explains the world and setting, as well as some history. 00:31-06 Lmfao, there is nothing to delete. 00:31-12 >sensical 00:31-12 delete your account 00:31-16 Bob Hartington: 00:31-16 I was informed all of you are robots 00:31-19 This is OW's Prologue 00:31-21 The reply where Xeren is pushing Kaz at teh start of episode 6! 00:31-38 Nothing wrong with glimpses here and there, CMF. 00:31-38 Not that one, lmfao. 00:31-47 Even the Big Baddies get some scenes sometimes. 00:31-48 I meant sensible. 00:32-15 Brb, supper. 00:32-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:32-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:32-41 Sure. 00:32-45 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:32-46 EPisode 0 is simply too crazy for Xeren. 00:33-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:33-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:33-42 SF and CS65 prove me wrong yet? 00:33-42 I ain't seen them discussing replies here or finding new ways to add things. 00:33-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:33-50 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:34-00 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:34-00 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:34-18 Because I simply don't have any ideas at this point. 00:34-25 ? 00:34-29 :) 00:34-41 As expected, CS65. 00:34-41 TKF must push the ideas. 00:35-01 It's just that I can't see anything wrong with what's been added already. 00:35-20 :) 00:35-22 If I could then I'd be able to push ideas more. 00:35-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:35-43 join eot! ;( 00:35-46 Never knew CS65 liked randomly added, no detail replies. 00:35-46 Simple "He said this and she did this" replies. 00:35-58 We were discussing this morning but it was forgotten as expected! 00:35-59 Lmfao! 00:36-03 I came in TOOK charge, 00:36-12 explaining how to better contextualize Savannahs predicament, 00:36-20 then erryone headed out, and I went to do work! 00:36-23 Look, 00:36-27 Go to the RP? 00:36-27 Find replies and post them here, discuss with us how we could change it. 00:36-28 How exactly do they lack detail? 00:36-36 Rememba when Harry and Ron met Chris 00:36-36 That was what I was doing! 00:36-41 And I was starting where we left off, 00:36-45 With the friends reply. 00:37-06 Syde, it's obvious if you read it that there is no detail and is simple "he said," "She said". 00:37-06 Do it, SF. 00:37-10 Don't make TKF do it. :) 00:37-14 I believe a "Goodbye, Chris" Harry said" was in there 00:37-25 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:37-35 I was doing it the whole time! Lmfao, TKF! 00:37-39 That is incorrect. 00:37-40 Do it now! 00:38-09 Look, 00:38-16 where is my son 00:38-27 I ain't see no replies being pasted here. 00:38-35 Patience. 00:38-41 I was about to post them just now. 00:38-47 Lmao. 00:38-53 "He'll be lucky if he ever finds it." said Piercy. "He didn't look like he was very certain of his luck". 00:38-53 I was thinking of changing it to ("He'll be lucky if he ever finds it." said Piercy with a smirk on his face. "He didn't look like he was very certain of his luck".) 00:38-55 There. 00:38-58 Harrison Provost = Harry Potter 00:38-58 Peircy Provost = Ron Weasley 00:38-58 Chris McFarlane = Chase McFly 00:38-58 Melissa Devlin = Messenger Deception (MoH final form) 00:39-03 ye 00:39-05 No need to copy paste what was already bein' discussed TKF 00:39-08 True, Hartington 00:39-08 Sure, CS65. 00:39-13 Piercy doesn't even look like Ron. 00:39-29 But remember that we're going from reply to reply. Top to bottom, instead of our own replies. 00:39-31 Sure, we gon skip all the replies and work on this one, les have a look. 00:39-39 I guess I will do it, SF. 00:39-40 Looks close to Ron, only main difference is haircut! 00:39-41 I know. 00:39-41 Aw cmon, I wanted to say this first! 00:39-58 The face shape is different. Ron's face is rounder. 00:40-10 There is nothing really to paste, pasting anything is a waste of time. 00:40-16 There is nothing really to paste, pasting anything is a waste of time. 00:40-16 00:40-21 "Shit! They are still with that strange creature!" was being discussed. 00:40-26 Incorrect. 00:40-31 We didn't fix any of the above ones. 00:40-48 Also, can you two discuss Ron in PM? 00:40-48 Let's stay on topic to the RP. 00:40-53 The above ones are fairly fine, 00:41-00 But I did recently see the demon part, 00:41-04 which I did not notice before. 00:41-16 Alright. 00:41-16 "How long has it been like this?" Savannah asked Warren curiously. 00:41-16 Does this one need to be edited. 00:41-19 It would make sense for her to inquire about 'demons', which she is not too sure of. 00:41-23 Nah, C.S 00:41-31 I believe more detail should be added, myself. 00:41-44 She should ask it better instead of "how long has it been like this". 00:41-51 If you want, "Savannah continued to nod attentively." 00:41-55 Can be added to the start. 00:41-56 Nope! 00:42-03 Ye 00:42-11 Not the action. 00:42-11 But her words! Perhaps something about how she was lookin' around. 00:42-16 There is nothing further to say, flows well like a real convo. 00:42-22 What? 00:42-27 That is an action most certainly. 00:43-01 Wouldn't Chase need to confirm whether the changes are okay. After all, it's his comment. 00:43-03 perhaps she saw me d____ 00:43-07 ' your mom 00:43-08 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:43-09 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:43-21 Fine, SF. 00:43-24 Let's move into this one: 00:43-27 "This city has existed since before the great war," Warren said. "It remained largely untouched thanks to the power of the lights to repel demons, which has made it the capital of the continent of Thales. I do believe the lights were first installed a thousand or so years ago when some weird event happened, but I don't know what it was. Led to the war, that's for sure." 00:43-29 No! 00:43-31 Wtf 00:43-34 You ain't gonna skip. 00:43-44 I said "Savannah continued to nod attentively." at the start 00:43-45 You legit said it was fine so I went to the next. 00:43-49 Nope. 00:44-00 You were talking about her words. 00:44-05 I was referencing her actions 00:44-17 You said "change up the words" I said nah focus on the action 00:44-30 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:44-39 Then propose what to change the sentence to. :) 00:44-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:45-00 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:45-24 Literally said add "Savannah continued to nod attentively." at the start! 00:45-35 Sounds fair. 00:45-46 Take a nap, TGPOC 00:45-48 Instead of saying what to add it too! 00:45-57 I aint copy pasting the whole statement, 00:46-02 Propose a draft sentence with this added, like how TGPOC did. 00:46-02 have it precede the sentence, clear 00:46-12 You were changing the whole sentence b4 TKF 00:46-23 And who will edit this reply? 00:46-23 I think a bit more detail to this part - "This city has existed since before the great war," Warren said. - would be beneficial. 00:46-57 Then you get a borin' know it all reply 00:47-15 Sure I'll edit it, but Spongeys perm is needed 00:47-38 I have some ideas in mind for the strange creature, but I also propose editing what preceded Ep 6 00:47-47 Then we're stalled until tomorrow. 00:47-51 Sometimes martial law is needed. 00:47-58 We need to do more than one reply a day. 00:48-09 We do. 00:48-28 Then we consider it to be good as Spongey will most likely say yes, and go on as if it were added. 00:48-32 If not, a minor setback. 00:48-41 The show will go on. 00:48-50 Ain't nobody said anythin' bout "heheh we gon' wait" 00:49-23 We can always present our changes to Spongey later, and preserve the message's original form. In case Spongey isn't satisfied with them. 00:49-39 Of course. 00:50-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:50-13 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:50-14 Still waiting. 00:50-22 Means we can't move onto new replies, CS65. 00:50-33 How is that so? 00:50-35 Because each reply is needed. 00:50-35 And if she rejects that, then we screw our new replies over. 00:50-51 Oh, I'd forgotten about that. Of course. 00:50-58 This is a largely meaningless edit, too, just one sentence addition. 00:51-05 The story will be the same regardless of this one, 00:51-09 Just a minor fix it up. 00:51-15 We ain't gonna stall! Next reply! 00:51-33 Fix it before we move on. 00:51-38 (facepalm) 00:51-49 We need her Perm! 00:52-01 Said martial law is needed! 00:52-19 And I was referring to in general with my previous statement about screwing over the replies. 00:52-24 If only we could contact her and get her response pronto. 00:52-39 She ain't coming back until tomorrow. 00:52-44 Sure that maybe occur for later, but most certainly not now. When we get stalled we get stalled, but we can continue. 00:52-54 Better to have a series of Proposals, 00:52-58 than "hehehe we gon wait." 00:53-03 Just edit the reply. Didn't know we couldn't edit simple replies without permission, guess this is ESB. :) 00:53-16 Make the proposal, TheKorraFanatic 00:53-25 Sure, tgpoc. 00:53-40 Nah, not really. 00:53-47 Not really ESB. 00:54-13 Let's just move onto Harrison n Piercy for the time being. 00:54-24 No memes, please. 00:54-28 We're going from reply to reply. 00:54-38 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:54-44 Was not a meme, was a serious suggestion! 00:55-06 We're going from reply to reply, as discussed and agreed upon by everyone. 00:55-06 Since you was talkin' and my next proposal for the Savannah arc is highly maja 00:55-17 Not "Screw the other replies, save CS65!". 00:55-20 And I didn't want to Stall or Nothin', but sure. 00:55-30 I think we should go from reply to reply. 00:55-49 CS65 is irrelv to discussion, standard RPer. Now we have been stalling for up to 10 minutes, next reply already! 00:56-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:56-59 Was the reply edited? 00:57-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:57-58 Dead 00:58-04 "How is this power possible?" she pondered. 00:58-06 anyone? 00:58-13 Reply! 00:58-16 Said was it edited? 00:58-22 We're not moving on until it is. 00:58-24 Obviously. 00:58-32 It has been for some time now. 00:58-32 Plus 00:58-32 ""This city has existed since before the great war," Warren said. "It remained largely untouched thanks to the power of the lights to repel demons, which has made it the capital of the continent of Thales. I do believe the lights were first installed a thousand or so years ago when some weird event happened, but I don't know what it was. Led to the war, that's for sure."" is our new reply to look at. 00:58-43 True. 00:58-56 I believe ", which has made it the capital of the continent of Thales. " should be removed. 00:59-30 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:59-59 To me sounds a bit awkward and would be sufficient as "its notoriety made it the capital of Thales", though nothing more. 01:00-11 And she hears "demon" and thinks nothing of it. 01:00-53 I think it probably be removed or edited. I'm mostly leaning towards the former. Though doing so would result in a less detailed sentence. 01:01-02 Perhaps "demons" should be changed to "the beasts". :) 01:01-02 And she inquires about what the beasts are. 01:01-19 And he is SHOCKed, not knowing how she doesn't know what the beasts are. 01:01-23 https://mobile.twitter.com/SayuriDarling/status/1064595354727997440?p=v @Mess 01:01-28 Then that would be true Purgery right there, you would have to include replies in the middle and such. 01:01-43 Or start fresh with the convo 01:01-48 Incorrect. Her next reply would simply be edited. 01:01-54 We knew major change was needed. 01:02-16 then CMFs would be edited, then the one below would be edited, 01:02-24 Yes, we knew this. 01:02-27 then we need to find a way to include when she decides to leave, 01:02-29 etc etc. 01:02-30 And what was the point of this, Toby? 01:02-38 We knew major change was needed, SF. 01:02-48 Would you rather have quality or ez? 01:02-57 What's ez? 01:03-07 Did I say we didn't? Just sayin' we would probably need to delete lots of replies somethin we did not seem keen on doin' a while back. 01:03-18 To get the middle replies n such 01:03-20 Not delete, but edit. 01:03-22 Say it aloud, Syde. 01:03-49 I have done. But I still can't put my finger on it. 01:04-05 It truly is simple. 01:04-11 I am sure you can get it. 01:04-14 Try it one mo time. 01:04-24 Say it aloud and slowly. 01:04-27 One word at a time. 01:04-46 5 replies under the war one, 1 jn about power, 1 cmf quartz, 1 jn fascinating, 1 cmf friends, 1 creature. 01:05-00 Need to find a formula that would allow these 5 to smoothly flow into a back and forth with the new content, 01:05-11 that would also include when she leaves. 01:05-40 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:05-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:06-11 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:06-11 Yes. Let's do it. (hmph) 01:06-11 Dead 01:06-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:06-16 Hmph 01:06-21 Ez vs. quality. Doesn't ring a bell. 01:06-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:06-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:07-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:07-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:07-17 No. 01:07-17 Say "Ez" aloud. 01:07-29 I did. 01:07-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:07-37 One letter at a time. It's quite simple what it means. And now we're off-topic again. 01:07-41 It's clearly "easy". 01:07-51 Oh. 01:07-54 TKF duped by C.Sian meme (Hmph) 01:07-59 It is implausible, simply put. 01:07-59 I wouldn't have got that. 01:08-20 You cannot jam a new inquiry about Beasts, plus possible mini inquiry within the answer, and all reaction statements, 01:08-30 Plus the leaving reply into 5. 01:08-51 It will simply be edited, vastly. 01:08-53 It's needed. 01:09-00 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:09-01 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:09-26 Neo thanks I'll stick with mr.councilor 01:09-30 Not with the 5 spaces of replies, 3 and 2 from each user! You can't! 01:09-47 We can try! 01:09-57 5 spaces of replies? Hmm. 01:09-59 Some other replies can be deleted if needed! 01:09-59 Unless we gather the RPers and discuss responses within the reply, there is no "We agreed to this SF (Hmph)". 01:10-07 And that is what I meant by Purge, 01:10-14 We can simply try. 01:10-15 A vast amount of RP, which few were keen on doing. 01:10-34 We will try. 01:10-41 There is one way: We have replies within the replies, 01:10-49 We will try! 01:10-49 Which is basically making a new dialogue, which is fine. 01:11-09 We can get CMF in it too. But i stand by the fact simply jamming all of that into the 5 spaces is impossible without purging. 01:11-09 Then fine. 01:11-09 Rewrite the sentence on yo own. (hmph) 01:11-22 Sure. 01:11-26 Perhaps purging is needed, SF. 01:11-32 Make a vote! 01:11-34 :) 01:11-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:11-47 Cuz some of the other replies aren't that bad 01:11-49 No need! 01:11-54 And not worthy of just Purgin' 01:11-57 We'll simply go from reply to reply. 01:12-02 If one needs to be deleted, then so be it. 01:12-03 And copy paste it in 01:12-08 Now let's get back to the sentence. 01:12-17 There is no "needs to be deleted", we purge everything under it to make space! 01:12-27 Sure, go ahead! I am replacin' beasts with demon 01:12-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:12-39 gon' say 'wretched beasts' so it sounds like he describin 01:12-40 Then it is staying the same. 01:12-44 Wtf 01:13-10 All that "We knew this SF (Hmph)" for nothin 01:13-23 Beasts would draw her in! 01:13-23 She will ask! 01:13-23 He will be shocked to see she doesn't know. 01:13-23 Good dialogue is needed. 01:13-37 Simply show me the reply then, and then we can discuss it. 01:14-01 What going on? 01:14-14 We're discussing the RP. 01:14-17 The canon RP. 01:14-30 Mmmmmmmmmmmmk 01:14-46 Aight I am sorry but i believe it is time we agree on the unaminous opinion we are doing it within the RP. 01:14-53 Huh? 01:14-57 from there, I shall prepare to dive deeper. 01:15-05 At last, another RPer and not just tkf-cs-sfian prop! 01:15-16 ME? 01:15-17 Draft a proposed edit, SF? 01:15-30 No 01:15-33 We were discussing how 'demons' just flew past her, 01:15-36 >:3 01:15-48 Demosn flew past who? 01:15-49 Where? 01:15-53 Show me. 01:15-56 When? 01:16-00 How? 01:16-05 He ain't even aware of the discussion or RP, SF, lmao. 01:16-15 And he just gonna be "Keep it all! DON'T touch it!". 01:16-19 So we proposed changing demons to beasts, then she inquires about the beasts, he is shocked she does not know, she seems confused, he explains beasts to her, she asks more questions, then she asks a few questions about the city 01:17-13 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:17-14 I myself believe they won't have a full Lecture on it, 01:17-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:17-34 but it leads into realizing her friends with the Demon 01:17-41 I wanted yo input 01:17-57 Cuz I just don't like the TKF-SF-CS propaganda machine without any other roleplayers! 01:18-21 More like TKF-SF propa with CSian "True." on the sides. 01:18-25 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:18-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:18-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:18-41 Stop! 01:18-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:18-51 I just haven't got much to add. I'd add more if I had more. 01:19-09 This just a long debate, discussion between us three with no other roleplayers! 01:19-11 Now which of my replies is being edited? 01:19-22 Your reply in this plan own't be edited much, 01:19-24 "This city has existed since before the great war," Warren said. "It remained largely untouched thanks to the power of the lights to repel demons, which has made it the capital of the continent of Thales. I do believe the lights were first installed a thousand or so years ago when some weird event happened, but I don't know what it was. Led to the war, that's for sure." 01:19-31 Just change demon to beasts so she asks about beasts, 01:19-33 We were talking about that one. 01:19-34 I'll remove tehw ord said. 01:19-44 Literally no difference! 01:19-50 Let's not focus on just "said". 01:19-53 You'd need a discussion mod to edit it for you. 01:19-55 Replace it witha detailed part to sit alongside my detailed description. 01:19-57 That is not the point, Chase. 01:20-01 Inside the quote. 01:20-12 In that quote we said details were just fine, 01:20-25 Just slightly reword "continent of Thales", and begin the "demon --> beasts" proposal. 01:20-55 Sure, change demons to beasts. 01:21-12 And delete "Continent of" 01:21-24 Go on, do it. 01:21-37 Seems CMF wants ta speed it all up. :) 01:21-40 Thank you, may we change "which has made it the capital of the continent of Thales." to "its notoriety and importance made it the capital of Thales"? 01:21-49 Sure. 01:22-13 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:22-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:22-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:22-48 Now what? 01:22-54 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:22-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:23-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:23-15 Hmph. 01:23-30 I am just so happy this is just not Special Counsel C.S anymo 01:23-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:23-50 Alright, so before it is added, what is the reply gonna be changed to? 01:24-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:25-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:25-15 What do you mean "just not special counsel C.S anymore"? (I trust South will return in time to answer) 01:25-19 Which he was. 01:25-24 I am here! 01:25-38 Dangit, 01:25-46 I already edited it just before ya said that! 01:25-58 Just tell me the reply then. 01:26-12 "This city has existed since before the great war," Warren said. "It remained largely untouched, thanks to the power of the lights to repel those horrible beasts. It's notoriety and importance led it to become the capital of Thales. I do believe the lights were first installed a thousand or so years ago when some weird event happened, but I don't know what it was. Led to the war, that's for sure. 01:26-22 "The city has existed since before the great war," Warren said. "It remained largely untouched thanks to the poer of the lights to repel beats. Its notoriety and importance has made it the capital of Thales. I do believe the lights were first installed a thousand or so years ago when some wierd event happened, but I don't know what it was. Led to the war, that's for sure." 01:26-34 South's version sounds good. 01:26-55 Add the end quote :) 01:27-00 Made "beasts" into "those horrible beasts", wouldn't mention 'beasts' as a concrete noun or summ 01:27-05 What quote! 01:27-09 It does sound weird he would know it was largely untouched 01:27-18 History books Hartington 01:27-22 Or summ 01:27-25 He is old! 01:27-26 He has lived in the city for 20 years. 01:27-32 Of course he'd look in history books. 01:27-33 yeh 01:27-37 Include "seems" 01:27-48 What is the end quote? 01:27-52 Let's discuss it first! 01:27-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:27-57 o/ 01:27-58 wb Q! O/ 01:28-02 Yeh, like a town of 40 thousand would have history books that good 01:28-18 Clearly people survived! 01:28-21 Damn it! 01:28-23 4* 01:28-28 o/ 01:28-29 The end quote is the quotation symbol at the end of what Warren is saying. 01:28-31 flip the 0 01:28-35 For it is a character saying. 01:28-35 Wtf 01:28-39 Just say a quotation mark! 01:28-42 Thus, it must be added. 01:28-44 Wtf is an end quote! 01:28-45 For example, 01:28-47 ^ 01:28-49 @South 01:28-49 "Hi," I said. 01:28-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:28-52 Just say you made a typo SF add a mark 01:28-53 That has an end quote. 01:28-56 Stop! Now you are memeing! 01:28-58 wb Steven! o/ 01:28-58 I'm back. 01:29-01 Now we're getting off-topic because CMF is being random. 01:29-16 Now we're getting off-topic because I am joking with SF's typo. 01:29-19 There is already a Quotation mark in there, too! 01:29-22 B.O.B, do something! 01:29-28 Still random! 01:29-34 You simply forgot the one at the end! 01:29-34 Bobby reply! ;( 01:29-35 Let's get back on-topic. 01:29-38 Sure, TGPOC 01:29-51 What were we talkin' about lad? 01:29-55 And what is TGPOC? 01:29-59 Is that the final version of the reply? 01:29-59 If so, what is the next one? 01:30-08 Again, Chase, we're trying to remain on-topic during this discussion. 01:30-10 That si teh final version, YIS. 01:30-13 Steven, we're discussing the TDLRP. 01:30-13 *Is the 01:30-21 With South's typ corrected. 01:30-35 It was already fine! 01:30-39 I just didnt include it in the cp! 01:30-45 What is the next link? 01:30-47 *line 01:30-51 cp? 01:31-02 Copypaste. 01:31-02 Cocopuff 01:31-05 Ah. 01:31-07 "How is this power possible?" she pondered. 01:31-13 Frankly this reply is for later, 01:31-18 That needs to be totally changed. 01:31-22 as now we are planning to include her shock at "horrible beasts". 01:31-23 As I said, 01:31-27 She needs to question what the beasts are. 01:31-28 either we include replies within the 5, 01:31-32 or purge everything else. 01:31-51 Like Melissa wondered what it was 01:32-01 Include 'em. 01:32-04 Just edit. :) 01:32-23 Sounds good to me. 01:32-23 So we are including replies midway? 01:32-27 Within the replies? 01:32-32 Let's discuss it though, Chase. You don't seem to get the "discuss" in "Discussion". 01:32-38 >BH posts "no u" 01:32-38 >ESB goes crazy with IsTyping 01:32-55 And you don't get the "ion". 01:33-01 lol. 01:33-26 Ok that was a terrible come back 01:33-34 CMF just can't be on topic. :) 01:33-41 Clearly was a meme commment, no were are going offtopic, as expected 01:33-47 Cmon, Special Counsel Fanatic 01:34-06 Well South taking things off topic is what he does best lol 01:34-06 I am sorry about that, Comebacker of Heaven. 01:34-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:34-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:34-21 -.- 01:34-28 anyways 01:34-32 Anyways 01:34-36 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:34-37 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:34-38 what reply are yall working on now 01:34-53 "How is this power possible?" she pondered. 01:34-57 Needs to be totally changed, 01:35-03 The whole convo will be totally changed too, 01:35-03 agreed 01:35-10 I feel instead of saying how is this power possible, she says, "Beasts? What kidn of beats" 01:35-13 And I still don't know how we will fit this into 5 replies. 01:35-14 Then Warren says" 01:35-32 We can't change it, we gotta include it in JN's reply, and make a big long thing 01:35-34 That's lame and lifeless, CMF. 01:35-45 JN is not a good Rper tbh 01:35-52 "Terrible creatures. Mainly demons. At least we have quartz, their weakness" 01:35-52 >omg the mods might be drunk 01:35-55 Geez, Korra. 01:35-56 JN is good but he was disintrested due to exams 01:35-58 I was nowhere near done. 01:35-59 and where is he I thought he would be here by now? 01:36-06 You made me cut off mid-sentence, sadly. 01:36-10 Wtf 01:36-11 Incorrect. 01:36-11 Dpon't just to conclusions. 01:36-12 Who's JN again? 01:36-14 We're going from reply to reply. 01:36-16 Godly Koa meme "omg the mods might be drunk " 01:36-17 Who's JN again? 01:36-19 Now wait for me to finish typing my reply. 01:36-19 Jack 01:36-21 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:36-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:36-27 I should have guessed. 01:36-32 We're currently fixing Savannah's reply. 01:36-36 Don't worry about Warren's for now. 01:36-38 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:36-41 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:36-54 Focus on improving hers and added life and detail to it. Not replacing one lifeless reply with another. 01:37-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:37-02 Sadly, 01:37-13 That was for the reply follpowing Savannah's. 01:37-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:37-16 Korra, 01:37-24 And I said don't focus on the next one yet. :) 01:37-34 What if you read an entire monologue by someone in quotes, and it somply said, 01:37-38 "Jack said, " 01:37-43 And then the entire ,onologue? 01:37-44 And where we go, CMF being off topic. 01:37-50 And then ended? 01:37-55 Would that be lifeless? 01:38-15 You're once again, focusing on just "Said". 01:38-23 The wording itself, not the "said" needs to be changed. 01:38-24 Stop! 01:38-34 Why stop? 01:38-35 Stop meming. 01:38-41 I just don't see how her reply is loifeless. 01:38-42 We're trying to have a serious important discussion here. 01:38-51 I do believe she should stutter nervously. 01:38-57 Alright, discuss how you think it's not lifeless. 01:39-07 Bob 01:39-09 "Interesting," Savannah began, until she suddenly remembered what Warren said earlier. "Beasts?" she asked, visibly confused. "What do you mean, 'beasts', there are no 'beasts' on Euclid. Can you elaborate or something?" 01:39-12 "Beasts? Wh-what kind of beasts?" Savannah stutetred nervously. 01:39-12 Discuss 01:39-15 What do you think! 01:39-22 You forgot to reply to episode 7 01:39-25 Good idea, South. 01:39-34 Rocket Man sending his love rockets straight to Japan 01:39-34 Stealing anime at hand 01:39-35 It's all good except "there are no 'beasts' on Euclid." 01:39-40 I think they be demons 01:39-41 That just doesn't belong. 01:39-47 How does Savannah even know what Euclid is? 01:39-58 She is from Euclid, isn't she? 01:39-59 Or what about omnics? 01:39-59 Wtf 01:40-01 And also, I think stuttering nervously should be a part of it, South. 01:40-02 Will reply within 10 minutes I say, Savoy 01:40-07 Explain why tgpoc! 01:40-10 But she lost her memory! 01:40-13 Wtf 01:40-23 Did she though? 01:40-23 Alright lad, I'll hold ye to it 01:40-31 They alld id. 01:40-38 There are, of course, "beasts" on Euclid. She doesn't know what "beasts" he is referring to, South. 01:40-45 Savannah, Melissa, and Atticus all lost 'em after being injured by demons. 01:41-04 I mean, if you got amnesia, the effects vary 01:41-26 "Interesting," Savannah began, until she suddenly remembered what Warren said earlier. "Beasts?" she asked, visibly confused. "What do you mean, 'beasts'? Monsters, some army? Can you elaborate or something?" 01:41-26 Savannah could likely know Euclid, as such as a person with amnesia would know Earth 01:41-26 That is true. 01:41-38 Gopod point. 01:41-58 Better, SF. 01:42-05 Wait. 01:42-21 Seems Koa is talking about peanuts on ESB 01:42-27 "Interesting," Savannah began, until she fully caught unto what Warren had said earlier. "Beasts?" she asked, visibly confused. "What do you mean, 'beasts'? Monsters, some army? Can you elaborate or something?" 01:42-47 Good, good. 01:42-48 Hmph. 01:42-58 But OI do want it to show she is nervous. 01:43-06 Reply! 01:43-15 I liek teh idea, TKF. 01:43-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-51 Who likes bread cate? 01:44-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:44-05 What the heck, Steven? 01:44-20 Why do you want it to show she is nervous? Discuss. 01:44-34 And why is she nervous? 01:44-40 Because anyone in their right mind would be nervius after the mention of beasts. 01:44-49 Bob Hartington: 01:44-49 Councilors can see PMs as confirmed by Views06 01:44-49 Cocopuff2018: 01:44-49 oh wait chat mods can review dms 01:45-06 Beasts, CMF. 01:45-06 Omg now your scared to death omg 01:45-12 In this reply I wanted to have her catch on and be a brief pause, 01:45-13 They can't, lmao. 01:45-17 One word ain't gonna send her into shock. 01:45-17 No... 01:45-31 If Warren mentions they're attackers, 01:45-40 Not all scared 01:45-44 True. 01:45-46 So CMF wants to add BEASTS from EoT to TDL I presume 01:45-48 She is very hotheaded. 01:45-52 join eot! ;( 01:45-56 Might be good if she's all like "So whar?" 01:46-08 Does show soem toughness and an eveolution of her personality. 01:46-28 Alright, add the reply and let's move onto the next, SF. 01:46-34 How! 01:46-39 Do I just clear it off? 01:46-44 How what? 01:46-50 Eidt the old reply to say that. :) 01:46-52 No worry, tkf, the ESB chatbot modded for you 01:46-58 Ya sure? aight then 01:47-18 I was already watching it, Hart. 01:47-18 If the bot handled it, there's no need for me to come and Big Mod. That's why we have it. 01:47-40 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:47-43 And now Jeffy is there, nice. 01:47-51 TGPOC actin' like a ccc mod as expected 01:47-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:47-57 lol. 01:48-36 Warren should say something a lot more powerful than, "Hideous demonic creatures. It's a good thing we have quartz to repel them. You see, these creatures hate quartz. They can't even stand the stuff. So it's no wonder we use it for trade and power in this town." 01:48-40 So tkf is sending hearts to people I presume, SF 01:48-44 What a horrible reply that would be. 01:48-53 Wtf is powerful this aint a speech 01:48-56 Unless you like it, SF? 01:49-06 You just love semi-meme semi-serious self-depricating humour eh CMF 01:49-09 (hmph) 01:49-11 Look, 01:49-19 I just want to fit in! 01:49-34 No comment! 01:49-35 The Dems hate quartz not because they are allergic, but because they find it ugly 01:49-40 What do you think of my reply, SF? 01:49-47 I would say he begins with shock she does not know, 01:49-48 Let's stay on topic though, we're getting off. 01:49-49 Nah. 01:49-53 They are allergic to it. 01:50-03 As demons are probably known by every single surving human probs. 01:50-48 In television shows Amnesia is played off strangely :) 01:51-11 Always just "I don't rememba ya bruh" and almost nothing else 01:51-25 s TDL is a supernatural sitcom about 5 very different teens on a search for a mysterious, magic light that may hold the clues to their past. 01:51-45 Savannah is pointless, remove her 01:51-50 Nope. 01:51-54 Melissa is pointless, remove her 01:52-01 Atticus is pointless, remove him 01:52-09 Off-topic as expected. 01:52-14 Only keep Chris McFarlane 01:52-15 I see Mime joined CC 01:52-19 Why? 01:52-31 Oop, that sounded Sydeish. 01:52-46 Nothing wrong with that. 01:52-52 Did he leave yet? 01:52-56 Not yet. 01:52-58 Just funny to talk like Syde. 01:53-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:53-10 Looks like he did 01:53-10 Not really, Chase. 01:53-10 Anyways, back to the reply. 01:53-12 I refreshed and he's gone 01:53-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:53-14 Hmph, Q> 01:53-17 *. 01:53-22 Hey South did you see him when you joined? 01:53-32 Now I see why tgpoc threw a ___ the other day! 01:53-34 Nope, Stlijku 01:53-56 TGPOC obviously means "The Great Piece of Crap" 01:54-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:54-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:54-27 Can we just be on-topic? Is it that hard for you, Chase and Hart? 01:54-58 South as well.... 01:55-01 They seem to be drifting away. 01:55-07 Wtf is "South as well...." 01:55-19 You are also derailing me from the topic! :) 01:55-24 South is on-topic. 01:55-24 Also, I can't tell other administrators what to do, Chase. 01:55-30 Wtf 01:55-46 BoopTheSponge: 01:55-46 BFrit10 sounds like a type of deodorant 01:55-54 Brb 01:55-55 Off-topic again. 01:56-24 This is gold, now CMF headin out. 01:56-33 Now erryone gon go AFK and this gon be forgotten 01:56-35 Back. 01:56-38 ^ @South 01:56-53 Let's keep discussing the RP. 01:56-58 CMF was gone for a min 01:57-13 Sure. 01:57-26 Your reply was alright, but he would need to be shocked she aint know. 01:57-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:57-44 Welcome, TG. 01:57-57 Go away TG 01:58-04 fine >:C 01:58-09 Good 01:58-15 Wait, NO! 01:58-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:58-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:58-21 Head out (wave2) 01:58-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:58-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:58-23 Stay, Akumi, stay. :) 01:58-33 That is sadly MoHian propaganda. 01:58-36 You head out as well 01:58-50 http://prntscr.com/lkhjf4 Discuss. 01:58-52 Hmph. 01:58-55 MoH pullin a Early 2018 TDL? 01:59-07 Here is my idea. 01:59-09 CMFian propaganda 01:59-34 What are we even discussin 01:59-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:59-59 I don't even know anymore. 02:00-09 We're clearly discussing changing that reply. 02:00-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:00-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:00-36 Lmfao, gold. 02:00-51 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:00-57 Aight, I will enforce martial law if this continues. 02:01-03 Warren shuddered, clearly not wnating to discuss it. "Demons. Hideous demons. They try to attack our city all the time. The only reason they stay away is, uh..." Warren groaned a bit as he pulled a quartz crystal out of his cabinet. "This is what we use in Silivia for trade and power. We do this in order to repel the demons. It makes them allergic." 02:01-13 *Wanting 02:01-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:01-17 Ain't even shocked she ain't know what demons is. 02:01-23 Sounds like a Hollywood drama. 02:01-25 He gon do an epic speech before he is shocked a human does not know what a demon is? 02:01-33 Yeh thats what I was thinking 02:01-42 Some old man in a raspy voice looking out a window givin a speech, 02:01-49 I ddin't want it to be lifeless. 02:01-49 With flshbacks 02:01-56 A trained demon hunter isn't going to shudder at the mention of demons. 02:01-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:01-57 What if she remembers dems 02:02-05 True. 02:02-08 I guess not. 02:02-19 What if he looks back at his experiences and dreads the thought of doing it again? 02:02-24 A human, like in her teens, ain't know what a demon is! 02:02-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:02-29 He is shocked! 02:02-31 He should explain. 02:02-39 Then he speaks in obvious terms like how they are fighting them, 02:02-46 And continues to be confused on why she does not know 02:02-52 I mean, when you have Amnesia you should still know SOME stuff 02:03-07 this demon-angel war is literally the biggest thing happening on Euclid 02:03-10 "Global threat terrozing mankind? Ring a bell? Wtf hitta" 02:03-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:03-18 lol. 02:03-28 BH, it's not just about the characters, but explaining it for readers. 02:03-39 The readers learn as she learns. 02:03-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:03-42 She is simply a tool. 02:03-44 "Demons. Hideous creatures. They lust for blood and power. The only thing preventing them from attacking Silivia is..." Warren pasued, going over to his cabinet and pulling out a shiny crystal. "This quartz. As it;'s their weakness, we use it for trade and power. If we contue doing this, the dmeons will never attack Silivia." 02:03-50 We need it to make sense, tkf 02:03-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:04-04 Aren't they outside? 02:04-05 What do you think of that? 02:04-09 I'm pretty sure views know what demons are 02:04-12 No? 02:04-19 I thought they went into Warren's house? 02:04-21 How else did she see the sun rise and look around at the streets and building? 02:04-22 If we gon' make it make sense restart Episode 1 from the top cuz nobody knows what a demon is, Hartington 02:04-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:04-29 *buildings 02:04-35 Oh. 02:04-53 Well, maybe he doesn't pull out quartz, he just explains what it is, but that's kinda lifeless. 02:04-57 It's good but surely he says it like "Those horrible creatures, teroizing the planet? I mean come on, surely this rings a bell?" to that extent! 02:05-04 Alright know lifeless is becoming duckspeak like: 02:05-09 "Patience is needed." and the others 02:05-15 The usual, SF. 02:05-15 I personally imagine that scene taking place outside, Savannah resting her arms on a silver hand rail, looking around while it is a bit windy 02:06-07 If Warren jsimply explains the purpose of the quartz, will that make it lifeless? 02:06-17 You ain't gonna meme Lifeless. 02:06-25 We're still on the one reply, CMF. 02:06-28 Though explaining about quartz is needed 02:06-30 I am, you lifeless ferry. 02:06-30 Not to quartz yet 02:06-32 *. 02:06-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-54 Korra corrects a forgotten epriod, typical. 02:07-00 *Period 02:07-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:07-30 Wb, TG. 02:07-56 In my opinion I do not believe there is an epic speech for he is shocked and very confused, like talking to a young adult in France durin' ww2 who don't know anything about it 02:08-08 Maybe he goes into one actually 02:08-09 ^ 02:08-12 But not immediately 02:08-13 But that amkes itlifeless! 02:08-17 No need for Hollywood dramatics. 02:08-20 You not gonna meme lifeless. 02:08-23 Stop meming lifeless. 02:08-31 The kind of replies I used to do in the early RP days. 02:08-34 You need to take the discussion seriously. :) 02:08-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:08-53 I really try hard to avoid simpletoreplies. 02:09-33 Me too, CMF 02:09-35 For fear I will mess up. 02:09-35 Plays don't have "x said" and can show quite a bit of emotion CMF, you not gonna meme lifeless. 02:09-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:09-51 Sadly, 02:09-57 Wed are writing this like a book. 02:10-01 *We 02:10-06 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:10-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:10-36 Missed the point. 02:10-38 Point is clear! 02:11-28 I thought we agreed on a fix for SJW's reply? 02:11-40 "said" and "answered" is used too much 02:11-49 What should we use, OGM? 02:11-53 Stop meming please, Chase. 02:11-57 Take the conversation serious for once. 02:12-01 This is important. 02:12-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:12-07 I'm sorry, OGK. 02:12-14 theres different ways a sentence can be phrased to make it clear whose speaking 02:12-23 Give an example, Mess. 02:12-27 Of course, Heaven. I am sure it's not too much in TDLRP, 02:12-27 Correct. 02:12-36 but it has become sort of a verbal clutch. 02:12-37 I try not to use "said" too much 02:12-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:12-49 What about "replied" then? Is that being used too much? 02:12-50 You can do a back and forth without an indicator of whose speaking if it is bak and forth, 02:12-53 Common in books 02:12-55 "Blah blah blah," enunciated Savannah. 02:12-59 same but sadly I do use it too much 02:13-02 I cannot believe we have been on this one reply for 30+ minutes. 02:13-02 True, SF 02:13-04 Whatever synomns or not including it at all, CS 02:13-11 bbiggold tkf 02:13-12 I try to move on. 02:13-18 But you keep stoppin' me. 02:13-21 Wtf 02:13-35 Was moving to teh quartz one. 02:13-43 No, you haven't given a single good replacement at all. 02:13-45 But you wanted to back to Savannah's. 02:13-58 Well, 02:14-04 I wasn't finished yet. 02:14-08 Here's a new idea: 02:14-13 You're not even working as a team. We're trying to discuss this with each other and come up with ideas together. 02:14-13 You're throwing replies in and expecting us to move onto the next. 02:14-32 How cna we do it together? 02:14-52 By talking. 02:14-52 Show the idea, then we discuss it. No "I show it and we move on." 02:14-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:14-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:14-58 Melissa wandered through the forest with Savannah following behind her, she looked in the direction of Savannah. "How far do you think we are from the camp?" 02:15-03 Tell me who spoke? 02:15-09 Melissa 02:15-09 ez 02:15-10 Melissa. 02:15-12 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:15-14 exactly 02:15-17 That is basic 6th grade narrative, 02:15-18 And we're off-topic again! 02:15-20 without the use of "She said" 02:15-21 A she is the oen who looked. 02:15-23 Back to the reply! 02:15-24 Melissa I believe. 02:15-30 This is basic stuff! 02:15-31 Gold, CS65. 02:15-33 Stop! 02:15-34 She said "I know what its like to be dead" 02:16-02 Yeah, this is doomed. 02:16-10 Let's see. 02:16-14 it was mention to be a simple example of how you can make it clear whose speaking without saying "She said" and etc 02:16-19 Warren ought to describe demons, right? 02:16-30 meant* 02:16-40 When shall Jn5 return to us :) 02:16-45 We've said 10+ times, Chase. 02:16-58 And I feel it is important that we describe the quartz' use as well? 02:17-06 That is what shall go in the reply. 02:17-10 He needs to show shock at her not knowing what the "beasts" are. 02:17-10 Instead of the usual "ah yes, know it all sentence." 02:17-12 But IDK how to phrase it. 02:17-21 Yes, yes he does. 02:17-26 A description for demons is needed 02:17-41 as other interpretation are different 02:17-47 Shock, then description, then relieved explanation about quartz, then back to SW's reply. 02:17-58 So, yeah, a know it all reply all in one. 02:18-00 sometimes they red, sometimes they just normal brubs with horns 02:18-05 He looked back at the girl, dumbfounded at her question. "You're kidding," he snickered. "Surely I do not have to explain this, I mean you have to know what a idemon/i is right? Cause for humanity's decline, the low population, something, anything? Come on now." 02:18-11 He has lived in Silivia for 20 years. 02:18-13 Grass is green and water is wet, Hartington 02:18-16 "OMG! They're demons, now let's throw in this random quartz shit." 02:18-20 Clearly he is going to describe Demons. 02:18-23 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:18-32 Good reply, Ferry 02:18-33 Along with Quartz too. 02:18-37 South's reply is actually perfect 02:18-41 or should I say 02:18-42 ^ 02:18-44 I aint know how to RP 02:18-47 "purrrfect" 02:19-01 And he likes to write realistic novels, so obviosly he would look ina library. 02:19-11 I get no hi?! Jerks 02:19-18 Oh ehy Toby. 02:19-22 Didnd't see you. 02:19-26 He looked back at the girl, dumbfounded at her question. "You're kidding," he snickered. "Surely I do not have to explain this, I mean you have to know what a demon is right? Cause for humanity's decline, the low population, something, anything? Come on now. Everyone knows about demons in this age." 02:19-33 I mean, the town has a small population 02:19-40 Hmph 02:19-44 Sure, TKF. 02:19-49 ?? 02:19-54 I'm back 02:20-07 Though I believe the sentence that comes after Chris' escape would have to be chnaged. 02:20-09 Gonna modify the prev reply to not have beasts but demon 02:20-10 Bob, have you replied yet? 02:20-16 Who were you saying hi to I don't see anyone >.> 02:20-17 k 02:20-17 To a suitable way of listening to Savannah's response. 02:20-18 One person writes down everything that happens in the city in the past centuries? 02:20-21 Forgot to reply, Savoy 02:20-23 Keep beasts, SF. 02:20-31 For beasts are clearly demons. 02:20-36 Alright then lad 02:20-41 Just make sure that ye do 02:20-41 He simply names the beast this round. 02:20-46 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:20-46 And also, 02:20-47 Plot twist:Beasts from TDL are demons I presume 02:20-49 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:20-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:20-59 I thought Warren invited Savvannah into his house. 02:21-10 That night, sure. 02:21-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:21-13 It's been 6+ hours. 02:21-20 True. 02:21-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:21-25 He probably agve her a meal. 02:21-39 Maybe goes into hsi house after an 'I'll eb write back" and gives her some quartz gear. 02:21-44 Tell me, 02:21-45 *Be right 02:21-51 Meme reply as usual. 02:21-52 Does this city have a farm? 02:22-01 No, but 02:22-03 For they would have no food otherwise 02:22-08 What the hell! 02:22-09 Maybe that barn used to have a function. 02:22-14 NO farm? 02:22-17 They obviously import food. 02:22-20 It must ahve grocery stores, restarants. 02:22-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:22-26 How would they import food! 02:22-41 Via ship? 02:22-47 From other cities, farms located outside the town, merchants, etc. 02:23-01 Might as well be no huge deadly war then! 02:23-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:23-39 This has to be realistic, if the human population went down this much, they would not have the chance to import anything 02:24-12 Slurplus of canned foods from the past 02:24-17 Small personal farms 02:24-18 ez 02:24-29 You got a whole lotta food now that erryone died 02:24-32 Imports as well, etc. 02:24-38 demons and angels alike stealing food from ships, carts, trucks, you name it 02:24-55 Why would they? 02:24-59 They don't eat human food? 02:25-08 This is off topic! 02:25-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:25-15 Yeh 02:25-21 Was the one reply ever added? 02:25-21 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:25-26 ~ Koajr2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:25-27 Apply for temp Ch** M**, moh :) 02:25-29 ~ Koajr2018 has left the chat ~ 02:25-32 ~ Koajr2018 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 02:25-41 So you are not sure if they eat human food it seems 02:25-48 Theres no point 02:25-50 as a statement would have no question mark 02:26-07 Now we're off-topic again. 02:26-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:26-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:26-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:26-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:26-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:26-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:26-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:26-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:26-19 Are we on Savannah's reply or Warren's? 02:26-25 Let's get back on topic. 02:26-40 Was Savannah's reply ever added? 02:26-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:26-41 I feel that some shock of not knowing what the beats/demons are shall be Warren's response. 02:26-42 lets do this before I go afk to work in my book 02:26-58 They kill the humans in the import vehicles is what might happen :) 02:26-58 But I guess y'all HAVE to focus on this one small reply :) 02:27-35 And at the end of Chris' long escape, Savannah asks how much they attack, as she saw one recently or whatever. 02:27-39 Seems Beasts are bein mentioned in TDL 02:27-47 Was it added! 02:27-55 And then warren explains the thing about quartz. 02:27-57 The reply was added! 02:28-13 Alright, copy paste the next reply for us. 02:28-21 ME? 02:28-35 Anyone, it doesn't matter. 02:28-46 It does not matter even. the reply was: 02:28-57 "Fascinating" she replied in amazement "Absolutely fascinating" 02:29-13 Let's discuss changing that. 02:29-19 COmpletely unrelated now 02:29-48 Seems like a meme reply 02:30-18 Savannah needs to ask something about how they manage to hold off the attacks. 02:30-37 Is that a logical reply though? 02:30-37 Let's discuss. 02:30-43 "I honestly have no clue as to what you're talking about. Surely you are the one who ought to be kidding, what is this demon foolishness? I'm sorry, I am just really confused." 02:30-46 Discuss 02:31-13 Then Warren's reply is edited to say, "We use the quartz for trade and power, in order to prevent the demons from , then he asks about Savannah's friends.attacking us" 02:31-29 Stop obsessing over quartz, wth. 02:31-31 The atatcking us is in the wrong spot. 02:31-33 Proposal: 02:31-47 Let it be known we are about to run out of space. 02:32-02 Proposal: Humans add Quartz to their import vehicles is confirmed 02:32-03 Everyone trying to improve replies and CMF huddled over the quartz like "my precious, my precious." 02:32-10 Stop. 02:32-26 Now this is the part where tkf does "Very well then, CMF?" :) 02:32-39 Very well then, CMF. 02:32-57 I mean, I think it would make more sense if it was confirmed that humans use quartz on their import vehicles 02:33-12 Gonna copy and paste my next replies so I can save 'em for posterity. 02:33-12 ANYWAY, 02:33-52 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:33-53 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:34-07 Sure, 02:34-12 Quartz on import vehicles 02:34-21 Let's give teh quartz safety equipment context now. 02:34-38 Add it, SF. 02:34-40 This reply needs to be changed, perhaps add more detail, or perhaps add that he actually heard it from someone :) 02:34-48 Let it be known that the replies can be deleted if needed. 02:34-48 Add what 02:34-53 Add what you wrote. 02:34-56 "A demon?" Warren asked. "I suggest you go find your friends and bring them to Silivia as soon as possible. The demons start to get very plentiful at this time of year. Might want to bring some of my quartz safety equipment," He opened up a white cupboard directly above his head, which contained a lot of equipment, such as a quartz helmet and quartz rockets, the latter of which he proceeded to put on Savannah's elbows. "Be careful," 02:35-05 Let's change that. 02:35-15 Still on the other reply. 02:35-29 Don't cross the streams, CMF 02:35-32 Wait until we get there! 02:35-48 "Fascinating, absolutely fascinating" shall be chnaged. 02:35-56 The quartz safety equipment reminds me of the proton packs from Gh****busters :) 02:36-08 Probably based on it. 02:36-12 Nope. 02:36-17 I amde that up all by myself. 02:36-25 ;) 02:36-26 However 02:36-26 Sure 02:36-39 It was based on the crystals of the silver lights. 02:36-43 And now we are out of space. 02:36-43 :) 02:36-45 And now we're off-topic again. 02:36-45 I am sorry, but only SF and TKF care. 02:36-52 The equipment sends a stream of quartz energy that if it touches demons they die ;) 02:36-54 Delete replies if needed, SF. 02:37-08 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:37-10 I can't prune all of these replies! 02:37-20 It's just not right....... 02:37-20 You can if needed. 02:37-21 I am sorry, but only CMF cares, TKF and SF are just like "Ooh! Ooh! Let's erase all the rplies and make it look like professionals wrote it!" 02:37-29 Look, 02:37-31 Only that arc's replies need to be deleted. 02:37-33 bbiguGOLD 02:37-39 Nope. 02:37-46 Yeah, CMF, and you're like "Let's be as silly as possible! haha boys just wanna have fun." 02:37-49 Chase how is that a bad thing 02:37-53 If we just have SF and tkf look over every reply and say "This is a bad reply" we might as well close the RP 02:38-05 It's obvious why this was done, BH. 02:38-09 I agree, let's get rid of this RP. 02:38-15 ;) tkf 02:38-16 Now here comes the fit. 02:38-20 Prolly be less SF TKF propaganda if some more rpers got in! 02:38-20 Any of yall can join in on this Propaganda if you wish! 02:38-27 Lmfao 02:38-27 As expected 02:38-38 Prune the replies if needed, SF. 02:38-41 Move on from TDl. 02:38-57 Let's not prune them. 02:38-58 I just can't bring myself to do it, we would have to delete errything under it. 02:39-02 Yeh, time for BH to join TDL and make ti great again 02:39-07 I propose one big CMF reply that wraps it up, 02:39-11 or MoH 02:39-11 Syde, 02:39-14 Ooh! Ooh! Let's erase all the rplies and make it look like professionals wrote it!" 02:39-16 Yeah? 02:39-23 Added at the bottom 02:39-34 If we run out of space in that arc, what else would we do other than delete the replies on that arc causing the problem? 02:39-44 Chase that's what I'm doing 02:39-52 Rick has a point 02:39-53 Rick, smh. 02:39-56 I was memeing. 02:40-10 Well? We should still at least be careful exactly WHAT we prune, and not just prune willy nilly. 02:40-16 The ___ truly has grown deeper than the rivers. 02:40-17 No one said that. 02:40-25 We really cannot trust our RPers to have a professional style of RPing 02:40-30 Proof you're not listening at all and just randomly coming in with "no pruning!" 02:40-33 korra and south are all like "yeah let's get rid of some of this but keep 'yeh he deaded'l 02:40-47 We not on TML yet! 02:40-58 Yeah, okay. 02:41-04 BH, only CMF is happy with the current RP. 02:41-17 I have saved the rest of the replies now. 02:41-20 So, yeah, of course we'd change replies. 02:41-22 Okay? 02:41-34 Hard to let go of fictional replies, eh? 02:41-38 Like TDL v1 replies or 02:41-43 Stop. 02:41-51 I am just saying it seems like y'all just want professional af replies 02:41-56 I just think the RP is fine. 02:41-57 I can't bring myself to delete what we did not discuss! Proposal: another CMF soap opera or MoH where we wrap this part up 02:41-58 Cause I still want to read those 02:42-04 It kinda does seem like that. 02:42-05 Let's stop Rping. 02:42-11 Come on, at one point, CMF makes Savannah done a helmet and go out with a sword or something. 02:42-11 Just ahve Rick write evrything. 02:42-12 @ Rick - You could simply copy them now. 02:42-21 Actually, 02:42-22 And CMF can't even be serious when everyone else is trying to. 02:42-27 I mean the old old RO 02:42-28 Yeah. 02:42-29 It's just a helmet and rocket shoulder pads. 02:42-30 *RP 02:42-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:42-37 It's still silly af. 02:42-39 like when it was done on chat 02:42-43 Whatever. 02:42-43 Oh. 02:42-46 Later, y'all. 02:42-52 Almost like if you said "You got the part" and in the middle you say "Alright, let me go in there and act for you because you suck" as a TV producer 02:42-59 Bob, 02:43-06 (Still should be fuck discussions) 02:43-08 People've been saying that to me ehere since day 1. 02:43-12 Now CMF is heading out because he can't handle the heat. :) 02:43-19 ^ 02:43-23 And doing self-pity. 02:43-32 You guys bully me all the time. 02:43-35 Just want to fit in. 02:43-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:43-46 I do but the others only occasionally 02:43-46 No one bullies you. 02:43-47 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:43-55 No one bullies CMF 02:43-57 I would like to Congratulate everyone on what just occured. Changing little of replies, changing the most little things in a while and just making it make sense, but due to a failure to stay on topic this foolishness occurred! 02:44-07 Oh I see Koa came here 02:44-15 Yeah, sadly. 02:44-17 What even happened just now 02:44-21 Very little was changed, very little, small things, we have the smallest changes. 02:44-28 Hopefully tomorrow's results will be better. 02:44-29 CMF headed out 02:44-31 No s*** discussion on main! 02:44-35 ^ 02:44-38 If we stayed on topic that NEVER would have occured. 02:44-50 That is true. 02:44-52 Cuz we were complimenting most of ___s replies, 02:44-53 Sad 02:44-57 Only changing JNs, really, 02:45-04 Who was clearly disinterested due to IRL. 02:45-20 I don't think he's disinterested. Just busy. 02:45-28 Ok lets get back on topic 02:45-41 TDL chat rule #34 (New rule added 2018) - If you go off a selected topic we knock u out bruh 02:45-43 The RP isn't gonna fix itself 02:45-47 True. 02:45-54 Of course, KittyKat. The show must go on. 02:45-54 Yeh 02:46-32 Come on now, next reply. 02:46-33 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:46-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:46-35 bLet it be known that everyone is replaceable, if CMF gonna head out everytime, then well well well. (hmph) 02:46-42 Stop! 02:46-54 that's not true Korra 02:46-56 Doesn't chase read the logs 02:46-59 Come on, give the next reply. 02:47-11 Logs only visible to staff and the doorman 02:47-12 if the RP didn't have Chase or me or you it would be dead 02:47-14 It's hard trying to focus in this hot weather. 02:47-25 It is dead. 02:47-29 It's not built upon us either. 02:47-29 Doorman is a nice guy, y'all should meet him 02:47-30 Go to any log and click edit 02:47-37 because no one RP's our characters better than we do and it takes away the feeling the rp has 02:47-37 Any dedicated RPer would keep it alive. 02:47-39 Fo C.Syde65 it hot 02:47-42 page itself isn't visible but text is 02:47-49 For some o' us it prolly snowing 02:48-02 Also I spy on the chat logs >.> 02:48-09 To be honest a lot of us RP our own characters better than others. 02:48-21 Obv :) 02:48-32 It is time I create Special Counsel SF. 02:48-42 Anyone could still be replaced if needed. Adoptions are a thing for a reason. 02:48-49 For we need understudies who truly know how the character thinks, looks and acts 02:48-50 >lets Kick out everyone who hasn't edited recently 02:48-50 Which is mainly because a lot of us know our own characters better than other people do. 02:48-58 True. @ Korra. 02:48-59 Not because we are special people that can't be touched. 02:49-06 I am aware. 02:49-11 >only chase can be chris 02:49-22 CMF, MoH, and TKF just like everyone else. 02:49-28 ^ 02:49-29 Nope 02:49-33 Yep 02:49-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:49-40 I will be TDL's dedicated RPer 02:49-42 There aint a single person on here who can RP Chris as well as Chase does 02:49-48 Gold 02:49-50 I'm back 02:49-57 I think I could, MoH 02:50-02 You want Bobby, Savoy? 02:50-05 I can do it better than chase tbh 02:50-05 ;) 02:50-08 I'm not necessarily disagreeing, however does not necessarily mean that no one can take his place. 02:50-11 Yes 02:50-11 You just replace simple words with large words 02:50-15 or smart words 02:50-16 Hart I've seen your RP's I honestly doubt it 02:50-19 Lmfao, we even got the CS version. 02:50-22 Yeah, the replies that always need to be rewritten by SF or TKF can't be replaced. 02:50-26 Stop! 02:50-33 What do you mean, "C.S version"? 02:50-35 Hart, you have not replied yet 02:50-50 You still listened to my idea for a Chase reply rewrite on the crossover RP, MoH :) 02:50-51 Hart has abandoned all Rps 02:51-05 Oh, I see 02:51-19 I suppose we can put major operations on hiatus for now, eh 02:51-25 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:51-29 EoT, TDL, TLW, ADD 02:51-30 No. 02:51-36 Well now I'm heading out 02:51-37 \o 02:51-42 bye 02:51-43 Hiatuses are for cucks 02:51-44 Special Counsel SF must go on. 02:51-44 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 02:51-46 o/ 02:51-47 bye q 02:51-56 I don't believe it needs to be put on hiatus. 02:52-10 lets edit more replies 02:52-15 We need Robert mueller to rewrite tdl 02:52-15 It already is, CS65. 02:52-20 How so? 02:52-23 Been dead for weeks. 02:52-24 come on 02:52-25 work! 02:52-26 Sure. Load up the next one. 02:52-30 It's only on hiatus while we edit the replies. 02:52-46 start working and stop talking about working 02:52-49 It'll be continued once all the replies have been reviewed. 02:52-52 Nah 02:52-56 The next one is: "Do you have any friends?" From Warren. 02:52-59 Or something similar. 02:53-00 Work! 02:53-03 lazy bums 02:53-04 Let's discuss it. 02:53-06 Fuck! 02:53-06 What is the next reply to edit? 02:53-10 Clearly this is to be removed completely. 02:53-11 That. 02:53-17 I'll try but I'm coping with the heat at the same time. 02:53-19 Remove it completely. 02:53-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:53-25 Of course, CS65. 02:53-31 Sprain the eyebrow again? 02:53-32 Meanwhile, back in Silivia, Warren asked Savannah, "Do you have any friends? What are they up too?" Of course, remove it. 02:53-36 No. 02:53-44 The eyebrows are a rare occurrence. 02:53-56 I don't even wanna know 02:53-57 Lmfao, missed the point. 02:54-00 Not something you need to ask me constantly. 02:54-01 (There) 02:54-03 I am not too sure about how Warren can explain the demons. 02:54-16 frisk autocorrect 02:54-16 Whenever there is a discussion, Syde, you're always like "I can't because X has happened." or "I'm having a hard time due to Y." 02:54-26 c="blue"New Roman"I believe CMF was needed, the one true person who can RP Warren 02:54-26 Well, okay. 02:54-34 "Sprain the eyebrow again?" 02:54-34 Gold, tkf ^ 02:54-44 CMF has been game ended due to bullying 02:54-57 It ain't bullying if legit everyone has the same view. 02:55-08 - Hitler 02:55-12 Actually Korra 02:55-14 How about we just get to proofreading each reply? 02:55-16 Don't mention such figures Octopus Wizard 02:55-25 I already linked the reply, 02:55-35 Bring me Fegelein 02:55-36 When did you last link it? 02:55-38 Meanwhile, back in Silivia, Warren asked Savannah, "Do you have any friends? What are they up too?" Of course, remove it. 02:55-56 I didn't think we were up to that reply yet. 02:56-07 Of course, you're not listening. :) 02:56-11 a bully normally has a group of friends or something that's forced into agreeing against the kid being bullied 02:56-16 Okay. 02:56-33 So saying everyone agrees so it aint bullying isn't exactly true 02:56-40 Point is missed as usual. 02:56-50 As expected. 02:57-00 The point was clearly that every single user here, or on the Discord, has expressed concern over Chase's replies. 02:57-14 Seems this is similar to BFrit -____ thing 02:57-28 And that's not personal if everyone that reads the RP has the same one concern. 02:57-45 ?? 02:57-55 Oh, right. I see what reply you are meaning. 02:57-59 Let it be known in this case there was little if any concern with CMFs replies! 02:58-02 Chase has derailed the RP to make the character do stupid shit multiple times 02:58-03 I was looking at the start of each reply. 02:58-09 This was Jn, who was clearly more focused on RP! 02:58-13 IRL* 02:58-13 That is unfortunately true. 02:58-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:58-19 Like a treasure box, and making Savannah don a helmet for no reason at all. 02:58-29 This Goblin Slayer? 02:58-43 We gotta go back to the barn 02:58-44 how 02:58-47 We might as well end operations for now. 02:58-52 about some berries 02:59-24 Maybe if Chase was here, he'd be able to help. I mean we are currently talking about his reply. 02:59-33 Oh wait, we already tried that. 02:59-35 Welp. 02:59-43 Sad 02:59-46 Well I suppose we'll call it a day. 02:59-46 Yeah, that ended with "You hates me all!". 02:59-54 Now we're back to the previous square. 02:59-57 Special Counsel South Ferry shall suspend all operations fo the time being. 03:00-01 I think he game ended himself 03:00-04 Go to Harrison n Piercy I guess, 03:00-05 fix it up. 03:00-08 Not yet. 03:00-12 Lets just edit without him 03:00-14 I want to get each reply done in order. 03:00-22 As originally intended. 03:00-41 Mess you don't understand 03:00-42 I believe the reasons for skipping replies was already explained previously. 03:00-55 chase is bigirreplaceable 03:01-12 He ain't. 03:01-17 Tell me, how the hell he is, 03:01-21 So yeah, I agree that each reply should be reviewed in order of when they were posted. 03:01-25 We c-can't c-c-ontinue...... 03:01-30 Nah this ain't it Chief 03:01-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:01-31 When legit almost all of his replies are rewritten by this veru group? 03:01-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:01-33 *very 03:01-40 Chris might as well be a group controlled character as this point. 03:01-41 To be fair he did decide tomturn 03:01-50 teiko's novel into an rp 03:01-54 RPed by all of us as a collective being. 03:01-56 and while Chase does bring sometimes bad ideas his ideas was what actually started this RP in the first place and some of it is the root for the better storylines we have on here and episodes 03:02-04 Well each episode was going to be proofread anyway. 03:02-10 I don't think we should focus on nostalgia though. 03:02-13 What better storylines 03:02-16 Yeah. 03:02-26 We shouldn't live on in the past. What matters is now, not what he did in the past. 03:02-31 ^ 03:02-34 Like most of the storylines 03:02-44 Korra this RP wouldn't even be a thing without him 03:02-50 Already said this. 03:02-52 Still. 03:03-02 Past is the past, move on! 03:03-05 hes earned some credit 03:03-08 He isn't going to be worshipped for it. 03:03-08 His replies are almost always rewritten and changed by this very group. 03:03-12 Such is bc="red"Ancient History 03:03-13 Credit runs out eventually and it has. 03:03-14 Agreed that the past is the past. 03:03-33 the past is apart of the future as there can not be a future without the past 03:03-37 smalllet it go 03:03-38 Can't run on the past for reason why he's an amazing RPer now. 03:03-55 Move on! 03:03-59 Hes not great yes but hes decent and he tries 03:04-02 Yes but, people can change. Just because they RPed well before doesn't mean that they'll always RP well. 03:04-04 The cold never bothered me anyway, Rick 03:04-08 Chris is literally a group controlled character now, his replies are rewritten every single time by SF, TKF, OW, MoH. 03:04-08 and hes one of our most active rpers 03:04-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:04-20 You have yet to refute this, YIS. 03:04-43 It clearly won't be refuted anytime soon. 03:04-51 Stop! 03:05-08 And there goes another kidnap. 03:05-08 Chris character post lifespan: written by Chase, edited slightly bun TKF/SF, rewritten by OW 03:05-12 S"SB"S just dancing at this point. 03:05-15 Syde that didn't even make any sense 03:05-19 Huh? 03:05-28 Everything made sense, sadly. 03:05-32 "What" didn't make any sense? 03:05-38 It was a clear meme towards Heaven 03:05-43 And why was this done, CS65? 03:05-45 He "lowkey" i**** as you say 03:05-48 The last reply or the reply before it? 03:06-09 "There another kidnap" I think 03:06-12 The last reply was a throwaway comment for a bit of comic relief. 03:06-24 The one posted directly before it made perfect sense. 03:06-26 No the other thing he said before that 03:06-35 It made perfect sense, sadly. 03:06-42 to you perhaps 03:06-51 It made sense! 03:06-51 He meant you weren't going to counter the point at all and this clearly happened. 03:06-54 Wtf 03:06-54 this is surreal 03:07-00 It won't be refuted anytime soon clearly means it won't be proven false anytime soon. 03:07-01 > Chris is literally a group controlled character now, his replies are rewritten every single time by SF, TKF, OW, MoH. 03:07-14 bigirreplaceable 03:07-18 I don't understand how that could be difficult to understand. 03:07-22 Can we get back on the damn topic?! 03:07-26 Sure. 03:07-34 Chase or replies? 03:07-43 Let's call it a day, bruhs. 03:07-45 I'm not lost. 03:07-56 Next reply plz 03:07-57 You were going on and on about that comment, sadly. 03:08-00 I have comebacks Korra just its pointless and doesn't help the rp 03:08-03 "hey i am bob and i change my profile image soo much wow dudes... " 03:08-11 Sad 03:08-13 It does help the RP. 03:08-14 Koa will pay :) 03:08-19 Alright. Well let's get back to talking about these replies we need to proofread. 03:08-19 Special Counsel SF suspended 03:08-20 Because Chase's RPing affects the RP. 03:08-27 Go on, choose any reply. 03:08-30 It does indeed. 03:08-30 Any reply you want, 03:08-30 fighting over a comment Syde said doesn't help the RP 03:08-33 you are free to do so. 03:08-40 I know it doesn't. 03:08-41 editing the replies helps the rp 03:08-47 Choose any reply. 03:08-49 Clearly meant the comeback to mien, MoH. 03:08-49 Not whatever CS was on about. 03:08-50 it dont matta. 03:08-52 Which is why we should discuss how to edit them. 03:08-54 Get the reply, SF. 03:08-57 We going in order. 03:08-59 Meanwhile, back in Silivia, Warren asked Savannah, "Do you have any friends? What are they up too?" Of course, remove it. 03:09-04 copy pasted this 3 times now 03:09-09 Off topic as expected 03:09-14 Still on my clipboard, too 03:09-16 I'll have a think. 03:09-17 remove it! 03:09-20 Wait 03:09-21 No 03:09-22 Yea me too syde 03:09-24 he could ask 03:10-05 Make him sttur more shock and go like 03:10-06 Wrong replying actually 03:10-17 This reply is going to be removed because it makes no sense with regards to the previous one, of course. 03:10-28 Oh, just noticed a minor grammar error in one of the sentences. It's not much but it's the least I can do. 03:10-35 "How could you not have heard of demons? Surely you have heard people mention them before. Friends, family, whatever." 03:10-44 ^ 03:10-49 Then she remembers the friends. 03:10-56 Take out friends family whatever 03:11-01 bbigClean, 03:11-02 tkf 03:11-17 Yeah. I was a little child. In my first year of school if I remember correctly. When I first heard the word "demon". 03:11-17 Then it won't be connected to friends, OW. 03:11-28 Agreed. 03:11-36 Tf was that, CS65. 03:11-41 Yeh c.s a clown, a good one 03:11-41 Never mind. 03:11-41 ^ 03:11-46 @tkf 03:11-55 She just remembers friends becausr she takes an mnestic 03:12-12 Back at Silivia, Warren and Savannah were continuing their talk. "Did you come all the way here alone?" He asked her wondering how a young girl such as she could've survived the demons and dangers outside thecity alone. 03:12-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:12-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:12-31 > thecity 03:12-50 Nope! Still on how she don't know what a demon 03:12-52 Koa just made an account on another site with my name 03:12-54 That doesn't continue the conversation, though. 03:12-57 Hmph, MoH. 03:13-00 Wtf, do the right thing Messenger. 03:13-02 :) 03:13-03 He asked her wondering how a young girl such as she - shouldn't it be her, not she? 03:13-12 He is now a bbigGT,/big/b do the right thing 03:13-13 but its coming from Warren's view he knows what they are 03:13-25 Syde I use old English a lot tbh 03:13-26 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:13-27 He gon inquire 03:13-36 they would say she instead of her in that sentence 03:13-41 Still correct grammar, you use very Modern english 03:13-56 Ah, I don't think I'm very familiar with old English. 03:14-05 sometimes I use old English I like it 03:14-09 Off-topic. 03:14-09 I've read ancient English and found it hard to understand. 03:14-25 i understand it find 03:14-32 fine* 03:14-38 Alright, so this comment we were discussing improving. 03:14-38 Old English is best English 03:14-43 Off-topic! 03:14-51 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:14-54 MoH, 03:15-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:15-01 I would post it in chat, but it's a big comment. 03:15-05 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:15-19 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:15-27 What did you think of my rewrite? 03:15-34 Old English is different from Modern English 03:15-40 It doesn't fit the other reply. 03:15-59 Yeh is good for later 03:16-02 Old English isn't just "Hi thou want to play with thy ball?" 03:16-07 Went from her saying he was confused to him randomly asking "Did you come alone?". Pretty much fits as much as "Do you have friends?" at this current state. 03:16-12 How about Savannah just fukin dies 03:16-13 bigOff-topic, BH. 03:16-27 * fucekn 03:16-28 Could you post the old version and your rewritten version in one comment? So that I'd be able to decide whether I think the rewritten version is an improvement? 03:16-29 *fucken 03:16-34 Meanwhile, back in Silivia, Warren asked Savannah, "Do you have any friends? What are they up too?" Of course, remove it. 03:16-35 Back at Silivia, Warren and Savannah were continuing their talk. "Did you come all the way here alone?" He asked her wondering how a young girl such as she could've survived the beasts and other dangers the world outside the city had to offer. 03:16-47 Just informing MoH, tkf 03:16-57 Is for like later MoH or anotha scenario, 03:17-00 dont work with tha otha reply 03:17-03 Sounds okay. 03:17-10 Doesn't fit the other reply, though. 03:17-20 I suppose not. 03:17-20 It fits as much as the very original reply South showed. 03:17-31 R.I.P. 03:17-36 make it fit! 03:17-40 You can't. 03:17-45 The previous reply was: 03:17-51 "I honestly have no clue as to what you're talking about. Surely you are the one who ought to be kidding, what is this demon foolishness? I'm sorry, I am just really confused." 03:17-56 Need to completely rewrite it! 03:17-59 You"ten moms doesnt fit other other reply 03:18-11 what 03:18-26 *ur mom 03:18-45 Aren't they from different arcs though? 03:18-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:18-53 No. 03:18-56 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:18-56 Literally the same. 03:19-17 Alright. 03:19-22 Lmao Korra go look at what i said to koa 03:19-24 They definitely need to be revised then. 03:19-30 I already commented! 03:19-31 Off-topic. 03:19-35 Wherest 03:19-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:19-47 Ohh! i see and at ADD @OW 03:20-00 Bri has a hot at icon, btw, YIS. 03:20-04 *af 03:20-17 You're going off-topic as well? :P 03:20-24 We already went off-topic. 03:20-31 I simply went the rest of y'all. 03:20-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:20-38 *went with 03:20-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:21-39 Join add. 03:21-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:21-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:21-44 Yeh its time to take a break. 03:21-52 We did Marathon RP for enough, is night fo now. 03:21-53 You sure? 03:22-03 In around 3 hours we did 4 replies 03:22-13 :( 03:22-29 No! We did good! 03:22-33 betta than nothing! 03:22-33 We did shit. 03:22-39 Go ahead, talk! Whatever! 03:22-56 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:23-03 I was, sadly. 03:23-06 9, SF. 03:23-11 Tell me, what is 9? :) 03:23-15 It would probably be easier once we get past each bigger comment to work on the smaller comments. 03:23-22 Check the logs, but make no comments. 03:23-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:23-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:23-50 It is twice as much as 4, plus an extra 1. 03:23-59 03:24-07 So it is twice as much as 4.5 03:24-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:24-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:24-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:24-59 Meanwhile, Chris had taken a break from his training for "Recess", where robots recharged themselves and did whatever they wanted for a whole hour. Chris headed over to the Recess Instructor, a tall man who was definitely human, not an android. "I'd like to do some running, can I get my gym clothes?" Chris asked. It was a lie of course. He had no intention of doing any such thing. 03:25-08 Any of that need more revising? 03:25-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:25-44 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:25-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:25-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:26-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:26-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:26-16 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:26-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:27-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:27-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:27-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:27-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:27-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:27-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:28-02 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:28-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:28-07 /me waits. 03:28-49 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:28-50 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:29-22 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:29-35 I'm trying to think of something for ADD 03:29-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:29-57 for the infobox what should the area like Earth or Atlas be called? 03:30-00 I suppose I'll just leave my question for later. 03:30-04 um like 03:30-26 "Original Creation Location" but that's too long 03:30-48 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:30-50 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:31-11 Syde? South? Korra? 03:31-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:31-21 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:31-25 I don't know. 03:31-31 Origin 03:31-34 ^ 03:31-38 ok 03:31-40 Origin world. 03:31-42 Hmph! 03:31-53 I thought just origin sounded good. 03:32-10 One gives more detail though, as origin can be anywhere. :) 03:32-14 Maybe origin location. 03:32-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:32-20 Well true. 03:32-56 What about "Common Hair Color for Species" 03:32-58 Origin world just gave me the idea for origin location. Just another suggestion, not an improved suggestion. 03:33-01 Hair colors* 03:33-51 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:33-52 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:34-33 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:34-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:35-30 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:35-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:35-31 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:36-23 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:36-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:36-25 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:37-25 Syde how do you think a template would be made for like Chapters like what we have for episodes here kinda 03:37-35 bigHI!/big 03:38-10 Hi. 03:38-25 Same exact way, just named InfoboxChapter instead of InfoboxEpisode. 03:38-28 U slow 03:38-34 big Aloha 03:38-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:38-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:39-22 Per Korra's suggestion. Most of those sorts of things are already on wikis by default. 03:39-23 big¿Hola como estas Mess? 03:40-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:40-47 Idk why but its funny how it says "X retweeted your retweet" 03:41-10 Who is X? 03:41-29 X is just a placement 03:41-40 Oh 03:41-49 On who? 03:42-15 ? 03:42-25 Nvm 03:44-07 I accidently cut my left thumb while cutting a hot glue gun stick with the exacto-knife. 03:44-57 Don't play with knives kids. 03:45-02 Lol 03:45-28 Don't pull a Toby 03:45-33 Lol 03:46-10 Hmph. 03:46-16 What? 03:46-54 Go on. Say it. Say that i am an idoit. 03:47-28 For playing with an exacto-knife. 03:47-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:48-49 When i know that i am not supposed to be handling sharp ass knives. 03:49-15 Exacto-knives included 03:49-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:50-01 Why the silence? 03:50-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:53-28 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:53-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:53-59 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:54-30 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:54-30 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:55-00 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:55-02 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:55-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:55-32 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:55-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:56-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:56-04 Everyone else seems to have drifted off. 03:56-05 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:56-07 Including me. 03:56-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:56-37 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:57-07 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:57-09 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:57-38 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:57-40 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:58-10 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:58-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:58-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:58-43 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:59-13 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:59-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:59-36 we are talking to koa on add 03:59-41 ADD* 04:00-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:00-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:00-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:00-48 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:01-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:01-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:01-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:01-57 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:02-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:02-27 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:02-29 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:02-59 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:03-00 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:03-14 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:03-16 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:03-46 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:03-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:04-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:04-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:04-44 Next time, just say "anyone on". @Syde 04:05-16 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:05-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:05-48 ... 04:06-05 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:06-06 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:06-18 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:06-30 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:06-36 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:09-24 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:09-54 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:09-55 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:10-17 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:10-53 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:10-55 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:11-25 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:11-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:11-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:11-57 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:12-27 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:12-29 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:12-59 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:13-00 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:13-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:13-36 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:14-06 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:14-10 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:14-40 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:14-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:15-11 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:15-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:16-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:16-05 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:16-06 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:16-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:16-36 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:16-38 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:16-54 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:16-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:17-12 yeh flip this computer 04:17-28 but at least it got me out of an awkward DM 04:17-28 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:17-30 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:17-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:18-00 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:18-02 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:18-32 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:18-33 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:19-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:19-05 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:19-10 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:19-10 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:19-40 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:19-41 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:19-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:19-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:20-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:20-18 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:20-28 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:20-41 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:21-13 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:21-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:21-21 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:21-23 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:21-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:22-27 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:22-57 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:22-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:22-59 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:23-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:23-57 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:23-58 lol. 04:24-37 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:24-39 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:25-09 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:25-10 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:25-40 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:25-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:26-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:26-13 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:26-43 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:26-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:27-36 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:27-40 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:28-03 I hate Icydice. 04:28-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:28-34 He reblocked me. 04:29-02 And this time, i done nothing wrong. 04:30-06 So fuck Icydice 04:30-42 Please don't mention other wiki drama here. 04:31-13 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:31-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:31-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:32-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:33-13 I feel we should apologize for what we did to him . 04:33-32 Who? 04:33-35 CMF. 04:33-55 Nope. 04:34-02 I regret nothing and it was all needed. 04:34-10 Wtf 04:34-13 Sure! 04:34-25 Make sure to check MHR and ADD. 04:35-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:35-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:36-12 we gottem on ADD 04:36-13 ADD and MHR are god chats right now 04:37-05 ^ 04:37-25 Meanwhile, Chris had taken a break from his training for "Recess", where robots recharged themselves and did whatever they wanted for a whole hour. Chris headed over to the Recess Instructor, a tall man who was definitely human, not an android. "I'd like to do some running, can I get my gym clothes?" Chris asked. It was a lie of course. He had no intention of doing any such thing. - This is the first part of the next reply. Does anyone have any idea on what can be done to improve it? I could post the entire message, but that would be spammy. 04:38-42 I feel that the "definitely" bit in - a tall man who was definitely human - isn't really needed. Just "a tall man who was human" describes it enough. Or maybe replace the word definitely with the word completely. 04:39-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:39-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:40-18 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:41-21 Icy unblocked me. He ok again. 04:42-46 ocean man 04:42-59 I bet he realized that he made a threat in the block. I won't report him this 1 time. 04:43-08 Euclid man, take me by the hand lead me to the land that you understand 04:43-18 Tf? 04:43-20 I've asked you to stop, Toby. 04:43-35 \O 04:44-04 \o 04:44-05 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:44-33 o/ 04:44-51 Wow, that's twice I got no response. 04:46-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:47-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:47-27 I don't get it. 04:47-33 Cuz everyone else ended it for the night. 04:47-48 ?? 04:48-09 Should the "definitely" part be removed or replaced with "completely"? I'm suggesting a minor change. 04:50-00 Idk. 04:50-10 I think that whole sentence would be better off reworded. 04:52-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:53-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:54-05 O/ 04:54-28 o/ 04:54-37 O/ \O high five! 04:54-45 . . . 04:55-13 Y u no sync?! 04:57-49 Huh? 04:58-21 I wanna zzzz. . . But i waiting for dad. 05:01-01 (Hmph) 05:01-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 05:36-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:37-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:41-20 (hmph) 05:49-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:49-22 Seems TGPOC still here. 05:49-34 Yes? 05:51-09 Yep. 05:51-13 I rememba when me korra and the lads all used to stay up til 2 AM easily talking about random stuff 05:51-13 How is Farsuiy? 05:51-17 Bring her in. 05:51-17 those were the days 05:51-21 Hmph. 05:51-23 Me too, BH. 05:51-32 Then he evopved from TKFmBB into TGPOC. 05:51-50 I wonder, 05:51-51 This shit is dying. It livens up initially but then quickly dies down. 05:51-53 Just what is TGPOC? 05:51-53 :) 05:51-57 :) 05:52-01 :) 05:52-05 Preach C.S 05:52-31 That was amazing. :) 05:52-33 I am so happy. 05:53-13 But like the past days, 05:53-32 With all staff, tkf CS SF flb qst all leading a Roleplay Seminar the past 2 days, 05:53-35 It will be fixed 05:53-50 Qst lead a Roleplay Seminar? 05:54-02 Yeh 05:54-15 Gtg. 05:54-19 Qst must join TDL 05:54-28 Night! o/ 05:54-34 If he does not join TDL then we are DOOMED 05:54-43 Farewell, TheKorraFanatic 05:55-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:55-07 Sure. 05:57-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:59-00 Eek. 05:59-14 The red lettered users have departed. 05:59-23 Leaving a maroon lettered user. 05:59-29 A green lettered user. 05:59-32 And a bot. 07:04-19 what the flip I thought I closed this tab 07:08-54 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 07:08-55 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 07:38-26 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:50-05 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:50-55 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 09:17-18 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 09:17-22 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 09:39-37 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 12:02-59 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 12:59-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:59-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:59-29 Spongey x korra 12:59-42 Never say that again 13:00-12 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:00-26 Then don't say the same with moh and i. 13:00-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:00-46 no u 13:00-51 She's getting married irl 13:01-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:01-36 With KGB? :) 13:01-46 Idk 13:02-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:02-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:03-01 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 13:03-02 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 13:03-32 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 13:03-33 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 13:04-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 13:04-06 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 13:04-12 Korra 13:04-56 Answer him, TKF 13:05-04 What is it? 13:05-40 I just ping him and he pings me back. @spongy 13:05-46 ok 13:05-54 Weird flex but ok 13:06-14 I like to ping him. 13:07-37 My small cat just opened my door. 2nd time now. 13:08-33 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 13:08-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 13:08-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:09-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:09-54 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 13:09-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 13:10-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 13:10-28 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 13:10-35 #MyTurn 13:11-11 Shhhhhhhhh........... 13:12-24 Korra 13:13-31 MY TURN 13:14-36 Stop, Toby 13:14-51 No u 13:15-14 weird flex but ok 13:15-47 :p 13:15-57 Huh 13:16-01 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 13:16-52 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 13:20-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:24-23 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:24-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:24-39 . 13:25-16 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:26-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:26-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:27-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:28-24 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:42-30 Were you lagging? 13:42-34 Or did your internet cut out? 13:42-43 Lagging. 13:49-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:49-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:50-38 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 13:52-57 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 13:53-00 Hey!! 13:53-05 How are you? 13:53-12 Good and you? 13:53-20 Hi, CanCan. 13:53-43 I am good too. ^^ 13:53-51 Hey Korra!! 13:54-01 Sure. 13:55-46 bruhs 13:59-27 hey silly bruhs 13:59-35 Lol 13:59-39 hey silly bruh 13:59-54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNWMZIf7eSg 14:04-00 Seems I got a TG PM from CanCan. 14:04-17 CandyCanMissy: 14:04-17 lalalalalalalalalala 14:04-31 True goddess PM, Sure! 14:04-36 Sure. 14:04-55 because i am the true goddess....the great sayori and fandom girl- 14:05-05 Hmph. 14:05-14 Seems Sunmi was linked here. 14:05-25 Yep 14:05-31 I got a True god PM from Q! 14:05-45 Qstlijku 14:05-45 lalalalalalalalalalala 14:05-58 Good. 14:06-26 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:06-45 Seems I am about to have a True God VC, YIS. 14:07-31 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 14:07-41 Welcome, Glitter Breeze. 14:08-14 Hi Korra. 14:08-36 (Always the one to greet me with that iconic greeting lmao-) 14:09-28 Hi Glitter 14:09-28 Good, good. 14:09-42 We greet everyone like that :P 14:10-08 #QBrokeTheSystem 14:10-16 And well, I can guess so. 14:10-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:10-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:11-04 yeh 14:12-15 Wtf. 14:12-28 I misread "It's a narwhal" on CCC as "it's beautiful." 14:12-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 14:12-57 Looking at ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. ~ made me remember when Rogue maltron first brought me here and when he left, I was like "Kidnapped? Wtf??" 14:13-06 Lmao. 14:13-57 Good old fetus times. 14:14-26 The oldie days. 14:15-24 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 14:15-30 When every regular things that happen on FANDOM makes your eyes go wide and you wonder like mad. cx (At least for me) 14:15-35 Hi Can! 14:16-01 Hey glittie!! 14:16-03 Lol. What made your eyes go wide this time? : p 14:16-03 Wb, CanCan. 14:16-05 Glittie!!!! 14:16-28 I wonder, 14:16-32 Why did you do it, CanCan? 14:16-34 How to ping me: 14:16-34 GB (approved by myself) 14:16-34 Glitter (not approved but people tend to ping me like this) 14:16-34 Duckling (because I'm a duckling myself, all hail to Momma Duck! xD) 14:16-34 I-Trash (pretty much because I'm an international trash can) 14:16-34 Trashy (my Google username) 14:16-34 Don't ping me as: 14:16-34 14:16-34 Glitter+ (I once brought up the topic of G+ and then people just started pinging me like that, it's annoying) 14:16-50 Fascinatin' 14:16-54 ; - ; 14:16-58 ; - ; 14:17-00 baddie!! 14:17-02 Got it from my profile. xD 14:17-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:17-11 that is her new nick name 14:17-21 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 14:17-29 @Korra about your earlier question, nothing. Pretty much used to things here now. 14:17-36 o/ 14:17-37 Ah. 14:17-43 Sunmi is hot. ; - ; 14:17-59 HMPH! 14:18-06 HMPH! 14:18-09 That sure pissed you off, lmao. 14:18-22 ; - ; 14:18-27 it sure did- 14:18-29 No Can 14:18-29 I don't have it in my ping list so no, ain't gonna reply to messages with "Glittie". : p 14:18-38 : p 14:18-58 I made "Glittie" your new nickname 14:19-05 Only for you 14:19-07 Not mee 14:19-11 lol 14:19-35 hey everyone on 14:19-40 Hm. 14:19-48 No i am not on 14:19-49 I should use Sunmi as an icon again. (therp) 14:20-02 No, TKF 14:20-04 She isn't extra beautiful ig 14:20-05 Watch Citrus 14:20-14 And what is Citrus? 14:20-22 An anime, TKF 14:20-27 Rose, Jisoo and Jennie are more beautiful than her 14:20-42 You once deleted that you searched up _, TKF 14:20-56 They're all equally hot, CanCan. 14:20-58 huh??? @Spongey 14:21-27 Meh everyone's beautiful in their own way Can 14:21-41 TKF is a closet weeb 14:21-44 I am talking about beautifulness not hotness 14:21-52 These pings. 14:21-54 I'm dying. 14:22-00 Lollllll 14:22-04 Then die- 14:22-13 I will slit your 14:22-13 Wtf. 14:22-14 Toy 14:22-15 :) 14:22-28 "Then die" 14:22-28 Well alright then. o - o 14:22-40 lol 14:23-39 TKF went into the penthouse and freaked it 14:24-08 #WeirdestChatOf2k18 14:24-08 At least compared to the ones I've been to. 14:24-23 ^ 14:24-23 You'll get used to it eventually, lol. 14:24-47 omg tkf you are becoming an adult in 26 days 14:24-51 3 weeks 14:24-53 omg 14:25-13 Hmph. 14:25-31 weird flex but ok 14:25-36 Heroine by Sunmi is lit. 14:25-36 New favorite song. 14:25-50 wtf not appropret 14:26-00 That name is a _, TKF 14:27-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 14:27-44 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:28-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 14:28-25 Welcome, Jamesb1 14:28-39 o/ 14:28-42 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 14:28-42 Welcome, Jamesb1. 14:29-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 14:29-13 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:29-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:29-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 14:29-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 14:29-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 14:29-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:29-42 spongey 14:29-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:29-52 citrus isn't a good anime ig 14:29-57 just a question for you all 14:30-07 Welcome, Vocaloid Rin. 14:30-11 what words do u think of when you see this wiki's logo 14:30-13 what? 14:30-15 Yes, CCM 14:30-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 14:30-20 However, TKF LOVES it 14:30-21 : omg : 14:30-33 Korra 14:30-37 I don't even watch anime, Loud. 14:30-44 I think "The Demon's Light", James. :P 14:30-54 (unamused) 14:31-03 (eyeroll) 14:31-05 forget the text 14:31-06 here you go everyone: 14:31-09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4qfN5UeFvQ 14:31-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 14:31-17 what do u think when u see the style 14:31-24 Blue 14:31-24 Hm. 14:31-25 Idk. 14:31-47 cause i wanna try refind that style 14:31-51 but idk what its called 14:32-00 (theerp) 14:32-03 * (therp) 14:32-08 lmao 14:32-39 (theerp) 14:32-45 Lol 14:32-46 * (therp) 14:32-49 the fuck is therp 14:32-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:32-54 ur mum 14:32-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:32-57 i see 14:33-04 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:33-08 Don't insult my therp. >:C 14:33-12 such a mature response 14:33-14 The fuck is Jambesb1 14:33-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 14:33-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:34-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:34-14 my identical twin brother that i dont like, dont talk about, dont know and have probably just made up 14:34-37 Hmph. 14:34-50 weird flex but ok 14:35-05 anyway, back to working 14:35-36 Sadly, you can reply with "weird flex but ok" to almost everything :) 14:35-51 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 14:36-32 Take a seat, CCM :) 14:36-34 Tell me, 14:36-38 Why did you do it? :) 14:37-34 Why are you speaking like this? :) 14:37-40 shush 14:37-42 It is very weird. :) 14:37-46 hmm 14:37-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:37-59 Weird flex but ok 14:38-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:38-12 You don't even know what it means, Jamesb1 :) 14:38-15 Hmph. 14:38-23 so 14:38-33 Your icon is Rosia, I assume, TKF? 14:38-40 It's Sunmi. 14:38-48 hi sunmi o/ 14:38-53 Wassup 14:38-57 hehehe 14:39-06 (facepalm) 14:39-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:39-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:40-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:40-17 Why the palm to the face, TKF? 14:40-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:40-54 TKF is a baka 14:54-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:54-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:54-59 what were the ideas 14:56-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:56-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:56-50 Check the logs for last night, Ig. 14:57-12 can u link them, me lazy :P 14:58-06 The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Chat/Logs/20_November_2018 14:58-36 Bad title. 14:58-39 (facepalm) 14:58-58 * The_Demon's_Light_Wiki:Chat/Logs/20_November_2018 14:59-50 its blank 14:59-55 press edit 15:00-08 Non-mods can't read it the normal way. 15:00-08 Thought you knew the work-around though. :P 15:00-17 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:00-19 Glitter knows it, lol. 15:00-22 Welcome, CanCan. 15:01-01 oh yeh 15:01-15 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:01-25 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:01-30 Hmmm 15:01-38 Hmmm. 15:01-38 No, just found out how by curiosity. @Korra 15:02-19 can u sum it up 15:02-50 Uh. 15:02-50 Pretty much everyone was trying to discuss the RP, CMF kept being off-topic and giving meme replies, then got widely damned. Was horrid. 15:03-03 ok 15:03-07 ok 15:04-45 oh i see 15:04-59 was he banned at all 15:05-04 Nope! 15:05-31 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 15:05-35 We had like 9 visits from the Doorman though. :) 15:06-43 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:06-51 I wonder how I can deal with lag, trying to figure out how to clean up my C disk and trying to figure out what is happening here. xD 15:07-06 Rip, you. : p 15:07-31 am i lagging 15:07-44 Idk. 15:08-27 With that question, you remind me of that guy yesterday that asked me "Are we meming or we actually mean this shit". 15:08-27 Told him to answer it himself. :P 15:09-56 Freaking help me 15:09-56 (facepalm) 15:10-09 This things a piece of work xD 15:10-10 Welcome, Amanda Heart 15713. 15:11-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:11-26 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 15:11-28 GAH! I hate you akinator 15:12-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:12-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:12-47 woo aki 15:12-57 what r u doing 15:13-10 9:12 15:13-10 CandyCanMissy 15:13-10 Hiii 15:13-17 Seems a wild CanCan was found in CCC. 15:13-23 lol 15:13-32 ah 15:13-47 It keeps guessing who I'm thinking about ;-; 15:14-02 I never win 15:14-14 I hate that stupid thing 15:14-19 Well 15:14-20 It is stupid 15:15-18 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:15-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:15-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:16-38 lol 15:16-43 wb!! 15:16-45 . 15:17-12 what? 15:17-13 Fun. 15:17-33 i see 15:18-07 I freaking used an Oc and he still got it ;-; 15:18-09 lol 15:18-12 Seems CanCan is screaming in caps, interestin' 15:18-15 rip 15:18-30 lol 15:18-31 Like I said before 15:18-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:18-36 I hate that stupid thing 15:19-49 Bye!! 15:19-51 try 15:19-55 bunny banana 15:19-57 bye 15:20-02 lol 15:20-21 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 15:20-47 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:21-34 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:21-45 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:23-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:23-24 ahm ahm 15:23-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:25-22 I'mma just join the my hero academy wiki chat and act like I own the place :3 15:26-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:26-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:26-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:27-23 messe o/ 15:27-33 Aloha brother 15:27-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:28-38 sup 15:28-59 nothin' much about to start a draft on ADD 15:29-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:29-55 Aloha 15:30-07 ADD? 15:30-24 omg hey 15:30-29 omg messanger might be lesbien 15:30-37 .... 15:30-54 umm 15:31-01 who is messanger 15:31-06 MoH 15:32-11 Welcome, Amanda Heart 15:32-27 I'mma join someone elses chat and act like I own the place >:3 15:32-37 don't you might get banned 15:32-57 I know 15:33-06 people aren't as nice as us folks at tdl 15:33-36 true 15:33-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:33-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:33-54 People say that everywhere, : omg: 15:33-55 oh btw, i noticed messs adorable avatar is back 15:34-17 It's dancing! Cute! 15:34-59 MoH 15:36-00 lol 15:36-05 is just a fangirl of things 15:36-39 smh 15:36-43 omg stop laying 15:37-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:39-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:39-40 As long as she's not one of those fangirls that you can hear screaming bloodly murder from 50 yards away 15:39-59 Well 15:40-00 They honestly scare the living daylights out of me xD 15:40-07 it depends on what I'm fangirling 15:40-08 I could 15:40-34 I'm scared of you ;-; 15:40-54 Good girl 15:41-02 ;-; 15:41-10 She LOVES vampires, AH15713 15:41-11 *Pats* 15:41-18 Seems MoH is CS65. 15:41-27 Patting the girls, eh? 15:41-27 He does that in his server. :) 15:41-31 No! 15:41-39 I'm friends with Amanda 15:41-48 Long long time friends! 15:41-48 Messanger, How's the f*****? :) 15:42-14 bruhs 15:42-19 Someone just called me a smol bean 15:42-25 fucken dumbies 15:42-26 yeh sure 15:42-39 I'ma small kitty 15:42-44 *Pats TKF* 15:42-46 Messages on quotev I hate 15:42-54 Yeah, no, Spongey. 15:42-59 And what is Q*****? :) 15:43-07 A website 15:43-09 they blow up me nonfictions 15:43-29 Seems I am the Big Mod today. 15:43-41 I will request for CM 15:43-49 hehehe 15:43-51 :) 15:44-00 I was the Big Mod on ESB last night. :) 15:44-12 JY was there, saw 'em in the logs, joined to bean 'em. 15:44-22 Hmm 15:44-23 And who is JY 15:44-27 Jeffy, clearly. 15:44-41 I would request for Discussions Mod but it's pointless 15:44-50 Yeh] 15:45-04 Discussions mostly moderate themselves anyways. 15:45-21 well its to help when editing the rp 15:45-35 and etc 15:45-38 I remember when BFrit10 was CM on ESB 15:45-39 :wtf: 15:45-40 Idk why y'all can behave in Discussions, but not chat! 15:45-46 Good times, Spongey.